Head Cold
by Miss Mysty
Summary: Yukina's sick, and Kisa takes care of him.


**Credit for this idea goes to just_a_whovian on LiveJournal. There was a discussion question on the sekai_hatsukoi community about scenes we'd like to see between the couples, and s/he answered s/he'd like to see Yukina being sick and Kisa not even realizing his sex drive has disappeared until certain events happen. So yeah, if you're reading this, thanks, darling :D**

Head Cold

Kisa sighed as he left the Marukawa building. It was early in the cycle, and he'd been hoping to spend time with Yukina while they still could. He'd tried throughout the day to reach him, but texts went unanswered and direct calls went straight to voicemail. He tried not to think about the worst-case scenario, though. Yukina was a full-time student and had a part-time job. There were a million reasons for Yukina being busy that didn't involve him avoiding Kisa.

He took out his cell phone and pressed Yukina's speed dial, thinking he'd try one last time before heading home and locking himself in so he could become reacquainted with his right hand. He fully didn't expect Yukina to answer, which was why he blinked in surprise when he heard a click and a very miserable-sounding, "Hello?"

"Yukina?" Kisa stopped walking and leaned against a nearby building. "What's the matter? You sound terrible."

"I caught a head cold. I'm sorry I haven't answered before this, Kisa-san." His voice was thick and he sniffled once or twice. It made Kisa wince. "Nanako-san is over here taking care of me right now, so please don't worry."

Kisa vaguely remembered Nanako was Yukina's friend from university who taught him how to cook. He also remembered Yukina looking like he was about to cry when he described the gory movie fest she'd dragged him to in exchange for said lessons. All he could do as he started walking again was imagine Nanako putting in some slasher horror and sitting on the edge of Yukina's futon while he shivered and hid under the covers. It simultaneously filled him with a sense of dread and made him smile. Either way, he found himself saying, "I'll be over as soon as I can catch the train."

"Kisa-san you don't have to," Yukina said, his voice still hindered by mucus.

Kisa narrowed his eyes to himself. "Of course I do. You're sick, aren't you? And Nanako-san probably has other things to do." Not that Kisa didn't as well, but that was beside the point. He could just as easily go over plot summaries and other assorted paperwork when Yukina fell asleep as he could sitting alone in his own apartment.

It was only when Kisa had gotten to the door of Yukina's apartment that he realized he should've at least brought medicine or something. Then again, it was possible that Nanako had it covered. Nanako was the one who answered the door, and Kisa only had to glance in to see his boyfriend laying on the couch, curled up in blankets and draping one hand miserably over a waste basket filled with tissues. His normally sparkly aura had significantly fizzled, but he brightened when he looked up and saw Kisa.

"Kisa-san!" he said with a reasonable facsimile of his normal smile.

"I think he's past the point of being contagious," Nanako said, forgoing introductions or any of those awkward things, immediately promoting her by about a hundred percent in Kisa's mind. "Still, he's used up two boxes of tissues and the decongestant I gave him has yet to kick in."

Kisa was over to Yukina as soon as he had slipped his shoes off, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair as he glanced at the immediate vicinity. Yukina seemed incredibly pleased with this development, but Kisa narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a teddy bear with you?"

Yukina frowned and sat up, clutching the fuzzy little thing to his chest and looking mildly offended. "I told Nanako-san I needed to cuddle and she gave me this. You weren't around."

Kisa sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, that was for sure. Neither Kisa nor Yukina bothered to tell Nanako to go home, and so they ended up settling together on the couch, Yukina in the middle and Kisa to his side, taking cuddling privileges and convincing Nanako, on Yukina's other side, that watching anime was a much better idea than the horror movies she'd rented from the video store down the street.

xxx

Three days later, Yukina was going to school and work but was still about as sick as he had been when Kisa was first informed. He wore a medical mask because he didn't really need his boss telling him not to get the customers sick. It was Saturday night, and Kisa was going to spend the next day with his boyfriend. But first, he needed to get more rations. Yukina had gone through all the tissues and throat lozenges the previous night, despite the fact that they'd stocked up the day before.

There was a convenience store near Yukina's apartment building, so after Kisa got off the subway, he headed over there to pick up what he needed.

"Shouta!"

Kisa jumped when someone said his given name, and he turned from the display of various tissue brands to see a man standing there, a grin on his face and his eyes shamelessly raking over Kisa's body like they weren't in the middle of a busy store. There was a child right next to Kisa, as a matter of fact, whining to her mother about getting the tissues that came in a Hello Kitty box.

He in no way recognized this man, but he still bowed and said, "Good evening." It was the proper thing to do, after all. Obviously this man knew him.

"Fancy seeing you here." The man slinked to his side with exaggerated leg movements, like he thought he was being suave and not just making himself look bowlegged. "The last time I saw you in a convenience store, I think it was a couple aisles over."

Kisa glanced up over the shelves and tried to determine what the man was implying, until he noticed that the store had condoms a few aisles away. Kisa tore his eyes away from them and then to the man, who he suddenly recognized. Bad Decision Number Infinity: guy picked up simply because they'd both been buying condoms at the same time and had caught each other's eye. He hadn't particularly regretted that one any more than any of his other Bad Decisions, but it was starting to bite him right then.

Suddenly, the man leaned down to whisper in Kisa's ear, "What, not looking for action tonight?"

It had to be the most skeezy thing Kisa could think could happen to him at that particular point in time. He grabbed a random box of tissues (which happened to be the Hello Kitty one that girl from earlier had been begging for), and said, "My boyfriend is sick. I was just getting some medicine before I headed over to see him."

"Aw, is he withholding sex?" The man sounded almost like he was sympathizing with Kisa. Almost. "You could always drop by if you need something."

Kisa didn't even remember to pick up more decongestant or lozenges; he just shoved the tissues at the startled register girl, paid, and headed out.

Once again, he had a revelation as he stood there at Yukina's door. This time, it was, "I haven't even thought about sex in three days. What the hell is wrong with me?" It lasted with him even as Yukina let him into his apartment and gratefully took the tissue box, smiling at the white and pink cat caricature on the side. Yukina pulled Kisa onto the couch with him, wrapping them both up in blankets and snuggling up to him, despite Kisa's weak protests that he needed to fix something for them to eat.

Finally, the shared body heat had put them both in a kind of cozy-induced stupor even with Yukina constantly reaching an arm out to get a tissue and throw it away.

"Yukina?"

"Yes, Kisa-san?" His voice wasn't quite as bad as it had been, so at least he was recovering.

"Could you take care of yourself in the future?"

"Well… I don't like being sick."

"Good. I don't like you being sick either." Kisa rolled over so he wasn't facing his boyfriend.

xxx

"You look like shit," Takano said helpfully when Kisa walked into work Monday morning. And it was true: Kisa was paler than usual, there were bags under his eyes, and his nose was so stuffed up it hindered his speech patterns. Nanako was not, apparently, an expert on stages of contagion for head colds.

And the worst part of it? Kisa considered this as he sat down in his chair beside Ritsu, who was already diligently at work. The worst part of it was that he wasn't even sick because he'd gotten his sex drive back and had ravished Yukina in his still-sickly state. It probably came simply from spending so much time laying in Yukina's arms while his younger boyfriend slept off his illness.

He definitely had some things to make up once they were both at one hundred percent. Right then, though, Kisa suddenly sneezed, scattering the papers around him. Most of them hit the floor, much to Ritsu's horror.

Kisa laughed despite himself. He was still allowed to laugh at the expense of others, after all.


End file.
